


Everything Will Be Ok

by kd_works



Series: Together Through the Flames [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dangerous Situations, Elevator, F/F, Hospital, Shock, Tears, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: This is part two of 'Counting the Hours'! It's the aftermath of the elevator incident!It was previously entitled "Dazed and Confused", but I recently changed it to 'Everything will be Ok", I apologize for the confusion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend starting with part 1 first, otherwise you'll be lost
> 
> I recently changed the title of this work from "Dazed and Confused" to "Everything Will Be Ok". I'm so indecisive, lol

"Get them to non-emerge", a man called. The voices around them all mushed together into one deafening whirlwind, fighting against the sounds of the screeching sirens to see who could be the loudest. Rose and Luisa were helped through the front doors of the hospital and through the hallways by two strong figures. With the effects of shock coursing through their veins, the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital was all a blur to them.

The pair were holding hands tightly to comfort not only the other, but themselves as well. Shock had caused them both to shiver and shake. Plus, the added bonus that their core temperatures were still high from being in the burning elevator shaft for so long, definitely didn't help the matter. Every action and movement they made now, was done subconsciously, as their minds were lost and spiraling down the dark hole of what could have been.

"Ruvelle in here, Alver over there" a firm voice ordered. The figures helping the pair as they walked, began to diverge from one another. Although, they came to a halt when Rose and Luisa's intertwined fingers wouldn't allow them to separate any further.

"Ladies, you can let go", another firm voice instructed. Luisa looked up at the source of the sound with a blank look in her eyes. She was responsive, however, she wouldn't let go of Rose. She couldn't. She won't.

"Ladies, you're safe now. It's okay to let go. We just want to take a look at the both of you to make sure you're alright. It won't take long", the firm voice was a little softer this time, realizing the women were in a severe state of shock. The figures helping them stand, pulled lightly in opposite directions, in hopes of forcing their hands apart. Rose held Luisa's hand tighter in response.

"I don't think we should separate them, it might trigger a panic", this time the words came from a woman.

"Alright", the firm voice returned. "Take them to wing E, room 8. There are two beds in there".

They began moving again. Luisa's feet were only half working and each step she took, flung sparking pain up her leg, probably due to the cut she'd received there earlier. She could feel liquid slowly dropping down from where the pain was, which she could only assume was blood. She felt something similar on her arm as well, where she'd been punctured in multiple places with glass.

The further they walked, the more the world in front of Rose regained its clarity and colour. It was as if a rabbit had gone after her, down the dark hole that her mind fallen into and safely brought it back to the surface. She looked over at Luisa, who still looked dazed, so she squeezed her hand to get her attention. Luisa didn't move, she kept stumbling over her dragging feet that were lagging behind her. Rose squeezed Luisa's hand a second time and smiled when she felt Luisa's thumb begin rubbing the top of her hand.

The men that were helping them walk, turned down another corridor, before entering a peach coloured room equipped with 2 beds. Rose was gently set down on the bed furthest from the door. When Luisa was guided towards the second bed, she whimpered at the loss of Rose's hand wrapped around her own. Just then, two women in white lab coats entered their room, one headed for Luisa and the other, for Rose.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Kennedy. I'll be examining you today. I can already see that your injuries aren't serious, but we're going to check you thoroughly just to be sure, alright?", the blonde doctor smiled at Rose as she spoke. The red head nodded, then looked over to Luisa, watching what was happening to her.

"Hello, Luisa. I'm going to be fixing you up today. You can call me Dr. Cruz", the woman introduced herself to Luisa, who wasn't even looking at her. Her focus seemed to pass straight through the brown haired doctor, falling upon the wall behind her. Rose frowned as Luisa began shivering again, she wanted to go to her and hold her tight.

"Okay, we're going to take this off so we can get a good look at your head" Dr. Kennedy narrated every action as she removed the piece of torn fabric that was wrapped around her head. As soon as her injury was revealed, she felt warm trails begin running down her skin. "Grab me more dressings", Dr. Kennedy's voice was now more firm. Rose scrunched her face as she felt nipping and pinching around the site of her wound. The doctor pressed a couple bandages against her head to try and soak up the new blood that came streaming out. Rose felt a couple drops splash onto her shoulder, staining her shirt. "I don't want to stitch her just yet, let's wrap her back up and take her for some quick x-rays to make sure the skull isn't damaged", she heard her doctor say. Her sight was compromised when Dr. Kennedy wrapped a roller bandage around her head, covering her eyes.

Rose could hear a squeaking noise approaching. She then felt hands on her biceps, they guided her to a different bed, where she lay down and someone lifted her feet to rest them there as well. A sudden jerk of the bed told her that she was being wheeled away from the room.

"Rose", a faint and familiar voice called for her. "No!", it strained.

"She'll be back soon, Luisa. Now, let me see-", Rose didn't catch the end of the sentence, as she'd been wheeled out of ear shot.

The bed squeaked and rattled as it took her to who knows where. Many new voices passed her by and she listened to some of them to try and decipher where she was. It was a failed attempt to compensate for her loss of sight by using her other sensory organs.

The bed came to a halt. Rose couldn't tell what was going on, but she listened to the people as they instructed one another on how to proceed. She could see flashes through the fabric that covered her eyes. The voices bantered back and fourth for a while as Rose lay still. After a few minutes, she was cleared to be wheeled back to her room for stitches.

The bed stopped rolling and Rose was lifted onto another mattress. Hands were placed on her body, pushing her onto her side so the gash in her head would be more accessible to the doctors. Her eyes were granted their vision back as the bandage was taken off slowly and the blood began flowing freely down her head. She watched as Dr. Kennedy was handed a metal tray of tools that clanked as she riffled through them. A needle and a thread were lifted towards her, which increased her heart rate. She had to look away from what was about to happen, so she looked around the peach-coloured room for something else to concentrate on. Her blue eyes fell upon a brunette woman who was lying on the other bed, her heart rate sped up even more as she watched the other woman who was laying still.

Sparks of pain galloped across her head as the needle weaved in and out. The sewing seemed to go on forever, until finally it began slowly subsiding. As Rose watched the brunette woman, the clear cut lines of everything around her became soft. Rose squinted her eyes to better see Luisa, but it didn't help, her vision seemed to just be getting worse. She looked around the room frantically as everything became more and more blurry, until finally, everything faded to black.

"Kennedy, she's out", Luisa's doctor informed the blonde.

"Rose?" Luisa turned over in her bed to look for the red head. "Rose?" Luisa called a little louder. "Why isn't she moving?", she asked Dr. Kennedy as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Being a doctor herself, Luisa already knew why, but the answer was enclosed in a shroud of fog thanks to her state of shock, so she had momentarily forgotten. Rose's doctor didn't respond until she had finished stitching up the gash. Luisa got out of her bed and ran to the red head's side, stumbling a little with each step. The pain she felt as she moved her leg was excruciating, as the skin over her thighs tugged at the flexing of her quad muscles, but Rose was worth it. Once at the lawyers bedside, Luisa gently caressed her face and leaned in to inspect it. 

"You need to back up, Miss", Dr. Kennedy warned. Luisa obeyed and backed up, but not as much as she should have, she was concerned about Rose. Her heart was being yanked to it's limits as she watched the beautiful lawyer lay there, the side of her head covered in blood. Luisa wiped the tears from her face as Dr. Kennedy opened a new roller bandage and wrapped it around Rose's head, this time careful not to cover her eyes.

Rose was rolled onto her back and hooked up to an IV line, which would help her stay hydrated until she regained consciousness. Dr. Kennedy checked all her vitals and scribbled them down onto a piece of paper. The doctor then left the room, leaving the two injured women alone. As soon as the blonde doctor left, Luisa was at Rose's beside once more.

Luisa placed a gentle hand on Rose's cheek and leaned in close to inspect the site where the woman had been whipped with the elevator cable. The mark the cable left behind resembled claw marks, as if a wolf had slashed it's paw angrily over her cheek, leaving four long gashes as it went. Luisa frowned as she studied Rose's face, the woman looked so peaceful, yet pained. This made sense, as the cause of Rose's black-out was most likely due to the pain.

She sat down on Rose's bed, next to the seemingly lifeless body. Her eyes fluttered around the room, only now was she beginning to notice her surroundings. The effects of shock that had been holding her body captive, were now ebbing away, allowing her to really take in everything that had happened and to see and think clearly.

Luisa's hand crept up to Rose's and tangled their fingers together. The movement caused pain that reminded her of her own injuries. Her eyes fell to her new stitches as she inspected the doctors work. She had four clumps of stitches along her arm, where each glass shard had been. She then looked to her leg, which had a total of 6 stitches, well spaced apart, that ran up her thigh.

Her free hand wiped a cluster of half dried tears from her cheek, then rubbed her eyes. All the worrying and all the stress of the day was beginning to take its toll on her body, she felt weak and almost numb. Each of her muscles were throbbing and her eyelids had seemed to suddenly gain many pounds, as they were getting harder to keep open.

A yawn escaped the brunette's lips as she leaned down onto the bed next to Rose, keeping her feet on the floor and their fingers tangled. Not a moment after Luisa's head had found the mattress, sleep washed over her like waves over sand.


	2. Chapter 2

Luisa slept on Rose's bed, still holding her hand. On the outside she looked peaceful and at ease, but on the inside, her dreams were wreaking havoc. They were most certainly not what one would define as a dream, because they were not dreams, they were nightmares. The flashing images that danced behind her eyelids were familiar, as they were a replay of what had happened not 2 hours earlier. Her nightmares were forcing her to relive everything that had happened in the elevator, save for a few details that had changed, most notably, the ending. 

 

_"Hold on, we're sending someone down to come and get you", a fireman called down the dingy elevator shaft. Tears spilled over Luisa's eyelids, trailing down her cheeks with joy. She looked to Rose, who was kneeling next to her, wrapped in a thin layer of glistening sweat and smudges of black dirt, dust and oil. Her white shirt forever stained with her own blood, as well as a couple drops of Luisa's. The sleeves of the shirt were torn in some places from her attempts to escape the elevator chamber through the vent hole. The top three buttons of the white shirt were undone, revealing a decent peek at the tops of her breasts. The subtle ruffles that decorated the chest area of the shirt were caked with dirt and frayed threads. Luisa frowned at the mess the both of them had become and at the horrifying situation that they had found themselves in. She then smiled, because they had been found and would be getting out of horrible place soon enough._

_"Did you hear that? They're coming to get us", Luisa placed a gentle had on Rose's cheek, guiding the woman's eyes to meet her own. The light coming from above revealed the half-dried salty trails blazed by tears that ventured down her cheeks. Luisa wiped away any evidence that they were there as she whispered, "We're going to be okay". The brunette placed a second hand on the other side of the woman's face, who smiled and nodded in response before covering Luisa's hand with her own._

_Luisa suddenly pulled Rose closer and kissed her out of joy, lust, hope, fear, desire, passion, sadness and thankfulness. For a moment, everything around them seemed to wash away and eventually, it all faded to complete blackness. The world felt empty and nothing else around them seemed to matter. Luisa changed her pattern to deepen the kiss, wanting as much of Rose as she could get. For a moment, she didn't care to think of anything else except for the beautiful woman who was before her. One of her hands trailed to the small of Rose's back, pushing their bodies together. Rose kept a hand on one of the cables that held the elevator, to keep the pair steady. Meanwhile, her other hand crept up into Luisa's hair and her fingers tangled themselves into the mess of locks. They pushed and pulled at each other's lips with an increasing need._

_They were suddenly brought back to reality when a low rumble forced them to release the tight hold they'd had on each other._

_The rumble echoed in all directions throughout the elevator shaft, as it grew in volume. Rose and Luisa froze in place, staring at one another, exchanging concerned looks. They waited as the noise continued to grow. After the volume had reached a certain point, the metal roof of the elevator, on which they were kneeling, began trembling. The elevator trembled for only a moment before dropping two feet, causing both woman to cling to the cables for dear life as their bodies were thrust out from underneath them. Luisa landed on her back, looking up the elevator shaft with her hands above her head, still holding onto the cables. She looked over to Rose, who had let go of the cables and was sliding down the tilted roof of the elevator. Rose screamed as she dug her fingers into the metal, trying to slow her body down, as she came closer to the edge. Luisa watched in horror. She let go of the cable with one hand to reach down and grab Rose’s. Luckily, she reached the woman’s hand just in time, keeping her from sliding any further. She smiled down at Rose in relief. She didn’t have a great grip, but it was good enough to hold her in place for a few moments._

_“I’ve got you”, Luisa breathed. Their sweaty hands were slowly sliding through one another. “Pull your legs up, hurry! I can’t hold you for that long, you’re slipping”, she warned. Rose nodded and pulled on Luisa’s hand to help her get up,  off of her stomach and onto her knees._

_“Babe, hurry up!”, Luisa cried. Rose sped up her actions and was almost on her knees. “Too fast, Rose! Rose, slow down. Rose! I can't hold you!”, Luisa shouted. Rose kept pulling up. The pressure caused her hand to wiggle free of Luisa’s grip. The red head screamed as she slid off of the edge of the roof._

_“ROSE”, Luisa screamed._

 

Luisa screamed and awoke in a panic. Her heart was racing and she was being bathed in her own tears. Her breathing was irregular and passed her lips much heavier than normal. She suddenly felt a pair of hands on either side of her face that pulled her blurred vision towards a red blob, or that’s what it looked like to a frantic Luisa, anyways.

“Hey. Hey, I’m here. Look at me. Look right at me”, a soft voice instructed. Luisa’s tears were wiped from her face by the hands, although were quickly replaced with new ones. Luisa’s heart was still beating faster than a race horse and her breathing was still heavy as she shook, traumatized by Rose’s death in her dream.

The thumbs on her face began gently rubbing her cheeks. One of the hands then slid down her neck and began playing with her messy, brown hair. The comforting touches slowly returned Luisa’s breathing almost to it’s normal rhythm.

“You’re safe, I promise”, the voice was soothing and familiar. The last couple tears made their way down Luisa’s cheeks, but were wiped away by the red blob in front of her. As her eyes dried, the more the blurry red spot gained shape. The picture of a familiar face began forming and she was surprised as to who it was. 

"Rose, you're awake" Luisa whispered, those were the only words she could manage, her throat was sore and dry from the heavy breathing. 

"I woke up not too long ago. I saw you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, so I just let you be. But after a while, you started whimpering and flinching. Then you woke up and screamed and started crying. What happened?", Rose raised a concerned eyebrow. 

"I just had a bad dream, was all", Luisa sniffed as she looked away from the red head. 

"Tell me", Rose patted the spot next to her on the bed, wanting Luisa to shift closer. The brunette wore a pained expression on her face, Rose could see that she was torn up inside. Whatever it was that Luisa had dreamt about, had really frightened the poor girl.

Luisa scooted further up the bed so that she was lying next to Rose, their hips pressed together. Rose lifted her arm and wrapped it around Luisa's shoulders and pulled the woman into her side and into a cuddle position, holding her tight. 

"Whatever it was, it's over now", Rose reassured. Luisa rested her head on Rose's chest and wrapped her arm around Rose's waist, hugging back just as tight. Even though she had only met Rose a couple hours ago, she felt like she'd known the woman for years. There was something calming about her presence, something soothing that was different from anyone else she'd ever known. When they first met, there had been a very evident and immediate connection between them. Since they'd met, all Luisa wanted, was to be close to her, especially now more than ever. Was it because they'd suffered a terrible incident together? She didn't know. But what she did know, was that she was not going to part ways with this woman, even after they both get cleared to leave the hospital. Rose was the sole person who was feeling the same things that she was; the fear, the wondering, the trembling, the sadness, etc. They could help each other with the emotions and the fears, if ever one of them needed it. Although, that wasn't the only reason she needed Rose in her life, there was also that kiss. That magnificent kiss. Kiss _-es_ , actually. The woman who was currently holding her so tight, were the best kisses she'd ever had. They bore such heat, such passion and wanting in them. The way their lips had fit together so perfectly, it was as if they were made for each other. Even their bodies too, they were like neighboring puzzle pieces. Luisa's heart beat sped up as she though of the heavy kisses they'd shared.

Luisa pondered those thoughts for a while before exhaustion once again took hold of her body. Luisa yawned, she hadn't slept for very long the first time. She felt the hand that was on her shoulder, start to rub her back. All the thoughts that had been bouncing around her brain, ricocheting off the walls of her skull in a frenzy, were suddenly drained out. She concentrated on the circles being drawn on her back, causing her to yawn again. 

Rose, who's chin had been resting on top of Luisa's head, leaned down to Luisa's ear. "Luisa, I think you'd better sleep. You need it", she whispered. As soon as the last word crossed Rose's lips, Luisa was gone. She'd fallen into a deep slumber, her muscles relaxing and loosening her grip on Rose. 

Rose didn't move, she let Luisa sleep, even though the brunette was lying half on top of her, cutting off the circulation to her arm. Rose shifted the numb arm up a little, so it was now under the crook of Luisa's neck. Sparks surged up and down her arm as the blood resumed it's journey through her veins. Once she regained movement, she moved her hand to Luisa's head and began brushing Luisa's messy hair with her fingers, in an attempt to untangle the soft, brown locks. 

"Oh good, you're awake", Dr. Kennedy poked her head into the room. Rose nodded. "You passed out while I was sewing your head back together", the blonde joked. 

"Yeah, I figured", Rose pursed her lips together, then looked down at the beautiful woman who was sleeping in her arms. 

"Is she alright?", Dr. Kennedy studied Luisa's face for a moment. Seeing that it was flushed, she placed the back of her hand against Luisa's forehead to get a rough estimate of her temperature. "She's a little warm, but it's probably just because she's tired. You both have had a rough day, I heard what happened", the doctor sympathized. 

"It was the scariest moment of my life"

"I don't doubt it. I'm surprised you're holding it together so well. Most people would be shaken up for days", the doctor smiled lightly. "But even so, I have to inform you of a couple things. It's just your x-ray results, contact information and then some effects of shock and PTSD stuff. Even though you're not displaying any symptoms as of yet, that doesn't mean you won't later on. It could happen anywhere and at any time, so to better prepare people for such things, it's protocol for me to explain them to you. However, she", Dr, Kennedy motioned to a sleeping Luisa, "needs to be awake for me to give that speech. So for now, we'll just go over your x-rays", she finished. 

"Did something come up on them?", Rose asked, her voice infused with concern and anticipation. 

"No, everything looks fine. But that was a pretty nasty bump, so you can definitely expect some intense headaches for the next couple months. If it wasn't evident already, you also have a pretty bad concussion. So if you vomit at any time today, that's normal, but if it continues into tomorrow, you might need to come back for a more thorough examination. That being said, you will not be allowed to go back to work for 7 days and you're not allowed to be doing any strenuous activities for at least 2 months. Take things easy and simple for a while. As for the headaches, tylenol is usually enough to cure them. If not, I recommend lying in a dark room with a cold cloth or something to place onto your forehead", the doctor informed her. 

"Is there any way you could write all that down for me? I'm definitely not going to be able to remember all of that", Rose chuckled. 

"For sure. I'll have that ready for you when you've been cleared for discharge", the doctor spoke as she typed on her phone. Rose assumed she was making a memo. 

"And when do think that will be?"

"We're going to keep you for a couple more hours just to be sure, since head injuries are most concerning of all. But your girlfriend is good to go, she's been cleared for discharge", Dr. Kennedy informed. 

Rose chuckled, "Oh. No, no. She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your friend, then", the doctor corrected herself. 

"I've actually never met her before, until today", Rose laughed again. 

"Really?", Dr. Kennedy raised an eyebrow. Rose nodded in response. "From the way you two look at each other, there was an obvious connection, so I just assumed you were dating. I'm sorry", the doctor apologized. 

"It's alright" Rose smiled as she looked down at the sleeping woman, she was still combing her fingers through her hair. "We talked while we were stuck in the elevator, which was like, 3 hours straight. But that's all", she added.

"Hmm. Well, if you don't want to wake her, then let someone know when she does wake up so that we can talk. I also need to know who I can call to come and pick the both of you up"

"I live alone and I don't have any family or friends here. Just coworkers. I moved here only a couple months ago and I haven't had any time to make friends outside of work", Rose frowned. 

"There must be _someone_ who can take you home", Dr. Kennedy paused for a moment, then shook her head. "Think about it for a while, you don't need them to be here for another couple hours anyways", the blonde smiled, before turning around to leave. "Someone will be back to check on you in an hour or so", she threw the words over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hallway. 

Rose rested her head on Luisa's chin, which made the brunette stir in her sleep. Rose watched as the woman stretched her legs out, then relaxed them. She smiled at the adorable brunette in her lap. Although she'd only known the Luisa for a day, she felt slightly attached to her. Rose smiled as she thought of the woman, but her mind soon traveled to other things, like the fun they'd had on the floor of the elevator.

Her exhaustion pushed the thoughts from her head and hopped into the pilots chair, taking control. Rose yawned before resting her chin once more on the top Luisa's head and unwillingly fell asleep as well. 

 

* * *

  

Rose woke up to the sound of heavy foot steps just outside the opened door of her room. She watched as a bloody gurney was rushed by, the man in it was wailing in pain. She felt the body that lay half on top of her, shift slightly. Rose looked down at the woman who was still sleeping on her. Luisa shifted again, stretching out her legs before one bent at the knee and was pulled up to settle across Rose's hips, pinning the red head down. Rose giggled at the sleepy movement, which came out louder than she had meant to, waking the brunette from her slumber. Brown eyes blinked a couple times before opening completely. 

Luisa was much better rested after her nap. She didn't have any nightmares this time. Instead, she dreamt of Rose. More specifically, she dreamt of kissing Rose. Those moments of fantasy were pure bliss and now that she was awake, she couldn't stop thinking about them. She wanted to share those kisses in real life, especially since the kisses that they had already shared (in the elevator), had been so electric. She longed to taste that again, to taste Rose. 

She wondered if the reason that'd she'd been able to sleep this time was because she'd been wrapped up in Rose. It was certainly a possibility, because here and now, she felt safe. She hoped the woman that was holding her tight, wouldn't have to let go any time soon, because she was happy here. There was an unspoken understanding between the two of them because they knew what the other was going through. They were two unlucky souls, who were now bound together by the accident. Luisa was happy that it had been Rose that she was stuck with, but at the same time, she wished Rose didn't have to go through this. Luisa wouldn't have wished this upon her worst enemy. 

"Hey there", Rose whispered down into Luisa's ear. She saw the smaller woman smile, before looking up to meet her icy blue eyes. 

"Hey", Luisa's voice was raspy with sleep and her eyes fluttered groggily. Rose giggled at the cute brunette. 

"What're  _you_ laughing at?", Luisa could almost pass for an inebriated person with the way she spoke and her clumsy movements. She let her head fall back onto Rose's chest and her eyelids fall shut. She didn't sleep though, she listened to the muffled vibrations of Rose's vocal chords through the woman's chest as she spoke.

"I'm laughing at _you_ ", Rose poked the semi-conscious woman in the ribs. Luisa flinched at the touch, which made Rose laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny, I'm ticklish", Luisa tiled her head up to flashed a tired smile at Rose, opening her eyes. "And I bet you're laughing at me because you think I'm cute, right?", Luisa's bold move was accompanied by a wink. 

"How did you know?", Rose laughed. 

Luisa looked up into Rose's eyes and unintentionally got lost in the sea of glorious blue. "I can just tell", Luisa's voice was deeper than before. If Luisa wanted those kisses, now would be the perfect moment. So she took advantage of it and lunged forward, taking Rose's lips captive between her own. 

Rose let out a gasp as the kiss had taken her by surprise, but she quickly melted in to it. She used the arm around Luisa's shoulders to pull the woman in closer. Luisa slowed the kiss, infusing it with much more passion and desire. The brunette shifted over so that she was now lying on top of Rose, completely covering the woman's body with her own.  Rose slid a hand down to Luisa's lower back, silently asking permission to travel a little lower. 

Luisa sucked Rose's bottom lip further into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth playfully, as she smiled into the kiss. Rose took that as a 'yes' and slid her hand down to Luisa's ass. She rubbed it gently, while playfully squeezing. Luisa hummed into Rose's lips. The touch of Rose's hands sent shivers up her spine. 

The brunette's lungs were screaming for air by the time she finally pulled away. She put her lungs at ease by taking a couple breaths. She then fused her lips to Rose's sharp jawline, peppering soft kisses from her ear to her chin. Luisa chuckled as she listened to the effects she was having on Rose's breathing, which had become heavier. 

Luisa continued her trail down Rose's neck, slowing each kiss, sucking on the sensitive skin. Evidence of each kiss was left behind in the form of small red marks. Rose let out a soft moan as Luisa had reached her collar bone, biting it, then easing the pain with the brushes of her tongue. 

Rose shimmied a leg out from underneath Luisa, bending it at the knee so the woman on top of her fell between her legs. Rose's hand squeezed Luisa's ass one last time before moving into the brunette's hair, so she could guide the kisses wherever she pleased.

Right now, she wanted the brunette's lips on hers. It seemed Luisa had been doing all the work and she wanted a turn, so she pulled the brunette back up to her lips and kissed her hard. 

"It's time for your check up", a voice suddenly entered the room. Luisa quickly broke the kiss of rolled off of Rose and onto the bed next to her. Both women were a little out of breath and their lips were slightly swollen from the kissing they been previously engaged in. 

"Hey, Dr. Kennedy" Rose smiled sheepishly. 

"Not your girlfriend, hey?", the blonde raised an eyebrow, teasing, as her eyes traveled back and fourth between the two flustered women. 

Luisa laughed awkwardly before standing up, then wobbling a bit as pain reminded her of the new stitches on her leg. "Ah", she breathed through her teeth. 

"Take it easy. Your wounds need time to heal", Dr. Kennedy warned. "Luisa, you've been cleared for discharge. So I need to know who I can call to come and pick you up", the doctor added. 

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot about my dad. He has no idea where I am, he's probably worried", Luisa scrunched her eyebrows together in concern. "Um, call the Marbella hotel and ask for Emilio Solano. He probably went back there after I didn't show"

"Ok, I'll go make the call, then I'll be back to wrap your stitches while you wait for your ride", the blonde nodded. 

"What about Rose?", Luisa looked at the lawyer laying in the bed next to her. 

"We need to keep her a while longer since she's suffered a head injury"

"Don't call my dad just yet then, I'm going to stay with Rose until she can leave too", Luisa smiled at the red head. 

"You don't have to", Rose countered, even though she didn't mean what she said. She wanted Luisa to stay, she didn't want to be alone, but mostly, she didn't want to say goodbye. 

"I want to. Plus, I wouldn't want to be alone right now", Luisa countered back,  as if she could read Rose's mind. Rose couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from the infectiously happy brunette who stood at the side of her bed, so they held each other's gaze in silence for a moment. 

Dr. Kennedy cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention. "Alright, I won't call him just yet", the woman in the lab coat nodded affirmatively. She then turned to Rose, "have you thought of anyone I can call for you?". 

Rose shook her head _'no'._ Dr. Kennedy sighed before looking to Luisa. 

"Would you be able to take her home?", the doctor asked. 

"Yes, I can", Luisa smiled. She turned to Rose and shot a flirty wink her way, without Dr. Kennedy seeing. 

"Perfect! And now that you're both awake, I need to talk to you guys about PTSD and shock", the doctor pulled two pamphlets from the pocket in her lab coat and handed one to each of them. 

"I'm actually a doctor as well, so I know the whole deal already", Luisa hoped she could escape the long lecture. 

"You'll have to prove it, I'll need to see your liscense", it was protocol that Dr. Kennedy needed to see Luisa's liscense, not because she didn't believe her. 

"My wallet went down with the elevator. But if you phone my clinic, they'll have a copy"

"Thanks, that saves me a lot of time", Dr. Kennedy smiled gratefully. "However, you'll still need the speech", she said to Rose. 

"It's ok, I've got her", Luisa nodded. 

"You're sure"? The doctor raised a questioning eyebrow. Luisa nodded.

"Oh! And make sure she knows about the 3 day surveillance period, too. I forgot to tell her about that earlier", the blond quickly added. 

"I'll take care of her, I've got it. And I'll be in charge of the surveillance, I don't mind staying and watching over her", Luisa reassured the reluctant doctor. 

"I think that's a good idea. After what you two have been through, it would be smart to stick together for support. I suggest you even meet up on a regular basis to talk about what you're feeling. No one will understand you better than the other will", the doctor nodded before quickly checking over Rose, then leaving the two alone. 

After Dr. Kennedy left, Luisa proceeded to tell Rose about the signs and symptoms of PTSD. Rose nodded as she listened. 

Luisa finished off by telling her about the 3 day surveillance period that was required after more serious head injuries. 

"The surveillance period means you just need someone to stay with you for the next three days. They're there to watch over you and to make sure you don't pass out randomly or something" she explained. "I can be your surveillance person. Who better than a doctor, am I right? I mean, if that's alright with you" Luisa grinned. 

"I'd like that", Rose smiled. 

 

 

* * *

 

"Ok, Rose, you've been cleared!", Dr. Kennedy smiled. "I'll go call your ride", she announced before leaving the room. It turns out Luisa's lecture had taken longer than she'd realized. She looked at the clock. _6:27pm_. 

After the doctor had made the call, she came back and wrapped Luisa's arm and leg with a roller bandage. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Luisa, what happened? I was so worried about you", her father walked into the peach coloured room with a look of worry plastered on his face. 

"Dad, I'm fine. We just had a little incident at the law courts", she threw on a fake smile. 

"I heard. They told me everything! Are you alright?", he continued prodding. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine", she brushed off the worries inquisitions as she sat down on Rose's bed and grabbed her hand. "Dad, I offered to take Rose home, is that ok?", she asked, slightly pleading. 

"Hello, Rose", he greeted the red head before turning his attention back to Luisa. "That's fine", he agreed while turning back to examine the fair red head who was holding his daughters hand. 

"I also have to stay with her at her apartment for 3 days to watch over her. She has a bad head injury", she reluctantly added. She knew her father would much rather her go home to the hotel. 

"Can't someone else do that?", he frowned. 

"No. Our doctor asked me to.... and I had offered to. It's safer for her because I'm a doctor anyways", she looked to Rose, who smiled back at her. 

"Alright. Let's go", he changed the subject. Luisa knew that he was unhappy. 

Emilio signed both women out and headed to the limo that awaited them outside. Rose told the driver where she lived, but they first went back to the Marbella hotel, so Luisa could quickly run inside and grab a couple pairs of clothes and a small bag of other necessities that she would need during the next couple days. After she ran back to the limo, they  started towards Rose's apartment. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Solano", Rose thanked the man before getting out of the car and disappearing into the dark night. Luisa followed her closely behind with her two duffel bags in hand. 

Luisa followed Rose up a couple flights of stairs, grimacing in pain with each step she took, her leg was not in favour of the movement. They stopped in front of a door on the 5th floor. Rose reached up above her door to grab the spare key she'd hidden above the door frame. Her regular key was with her other things (including her purse, cellphone and wallet) in her office at the law courts. She hadn't yet had the chance to pick them up, but planned to phone a coworker to bring them to her, seeing as she wasn't allowed to drive or go to work for a week. 

"Well, this is it", Rose huffed as she flicked the lights on. Luisa looked around at the apartment that would be her home for the next couple of days and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is my apartment", Rose smiled. "It has a bit of a weird floor plan, so I should probably give you a tour", she huffed. 

"It's huge!", Luisa's eyes were wide as she looked around at the modern furniture. Rose had a wonderful sense of style, all the colours and patterns were elegant and complimented each other perfectly. Everything was tidy and looked inviting.

"Thanks", Rose chuckled as she walked from the entrance way into the open space in front of them. "This", she motioned to the space around her, "is the main area. It has the TV and my music stuff", Rose smiled.

"Music stuff?" Luisa asked as she followed Rose into the open space.

"Yeah, my piano and my violin", Rose motioned to a desk next to a large window. Luisa smiled at the little black violin case but raised an eyebrow in confusion when she couldn't find the piano anywhere.

"It's kind of hidden", Rose laughed, reading Luisa's mind and pulling up a sliding piece on the desk that revealed the 88 black and white keys.

"Oh! There it is", Luisa laughed. "Do you play?"

"No", Rose frowned. "Not yet, anyways", the frown turned into a smile. "I'll learn eventually", she nodded. Rose continued through the main space and into the open kitchen. "You can grab anything you want from the fridge, although there's not much in there right now, I need to go shopping", Rose opened the almost empty fridge.

"You mean  _we_ need to go shopping.  _You_ aren't allowed to drive", Luisa teased. 

"Right", Rose laughed. "After you're settled, we should go, otherwise we won't have anything to eat for breakfast tomorrow morning". Luisa nodded and followed Rose into a hallway off of the kitchen. "There's a cleaning supplies closet there and the laundry room is through that door, there", Rose motioned to each of the rooms, then backed out of the hallway and back into the kitchen. Rose took Luisa down a second hallway off of the main TV area. "This is the study. This is my bedroom. This bathroom will be yours and here is your bedroom", Rose lead Luisa through a door and into the large room. Luisa smiled and walked over to the bed, putting her bags down next to the night table, then flopping backwards onto the bed. 

"This is perfect, thank you", Luisa smiled as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. 

"No, thank you. For everything. The stuff in the elevator and for agreeing to keep an eye on me until I'm better", Rose's voice had softened. The mattress dipped above Luisa's head as Rose sat down. A pair of soft lips placed themselves gently on Luisa's cheekbone, which startled the brunette slightly and caused her to open her eyes. She looked at the red head, who's face was hovering upside-down, not to far above her own. 

"You missed", Luisa whispered. Rose's face went blank as she replayed Luisa's comment in her head, trying to make sure she understood it correctly. 

"Did I?", Rose smiled after a moment. 

"Yeah, you have terrible aim", Luisa teased, still whispering as she poked Rose in the rib. Rose twitched at the touch and giggled softly before replacing her smile with a stern look. 

"I do not. I have perfect aim", Rose retorted, "watch me", she trailed off as she leaned down and kissed Luisa's upside-down lips. The brunette smiled into the gentle kiss.

Rose had soft, intoxicating lips that Luisa couldn't get enough of. Ever since their first kiss, Luisa had wanted more, because Rose's kisses were like none other. Her kisses had so much feeling to them, which was strange, seeing as they'd only met for the first time today. But Luisa felt as though she'd known Rose for years. Luisa didn't know much about the red head, but she wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything. There was a sense of security and home that Luisa felt with her. The brunette had had similar feelings before, but never as intense as this. However, being a doctor, she knew that these feeling were probably because they'd survived a tough situation together, but she desperately hoped they weren't, she hoped they were real. 

Rose moved a hand to the side of Luisa's face as their lips parted. 

"Really, Luisa, thank you", Rose whispered. 

"Don't thank me until I've cleared your head injury"

"I'm fine!", Rose laughed.

"I'll be the judge of that", Luisa smiled. "How many fingers am I holding up?", the brunette teased as she held up 4 fingers. Rose rolled her eyes, laughed, then left the room. 

"Come on, we need to go shopping", Rose called from the kitchen. Luisa grunted, she was comfortable where she was and this was the first time she'd felt relaxed since the accident. She also knew that Rose was tired and that she needed rest, she could see it on the red head's face. 

"Rose", Luisa called as she got up off the bed and headed for the kitchen, where Rose was looking through the fridge. "Rose", Luisa said again. The red head turned around and Luisa studied her face for a moment. "How about we stay in tonight and tomorrow I'll take you out for breakfast. We're both tired and I think it would be best if we took it easy tonight, maybe watch a movie?", Luisa suggested. 

"I like that idea much better, I have a bit of a headache", Rose admitted. 

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Luisa frowned. 

"It's bearable. I'm fine", Rose shrugged. 

"Don't do that! You have to tell me these things, I can help you", Luisa huffed. "Here, sit down", Luisa motioned to the couch. Rose got up and grumbled as she made her way to Luisa, then slumped down into the beige leather. 

"I don't need any treatment. I'm fine, it's just a little headache", Rose quietly laughed.

"Hey, who's the doctor here?", Luisa raised an eyebrow as she lifted Rose's legs onto the couch, making the woman lay down. 

"Fine", Rose crossed her arms stubbornly. Luisa grabbed a blanket off of the smaller couch and draped it over Rose, she then went into the kitchen and ran a washcloth under cold water. She rung out the extra liquid, then placed the cloth on the other woman's forehead. 

"That's freezing!", Rose yelped. 

"Hold still", Luisa laughed as she fixed the placement of the cold cloth, then stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Don't move, I'll put a movie on", Luisa said with a nod. She turned around and walked across the room to the TV. The movies were in a cabinet next to the flat screen and its shelves were completely full. Luisa chose an easy movie for them to watch (one that didn't require any thinking or much attention) and slid it into the DVD player. The TV screen lit up and Luisa sat down on the couch near Rose's feet as the movie menu began to play. 

"A Disney movie?", Rose raised an eyebrow. 

"Yup. It's an easy watch, plus, I love this movie", Luisa smiled. 

"I'm not surprised", Rose laughed as two small clown fish appeared on the TV screen. 

"But I hate this first part, it's so sad", Luisa frowned as she watched the two clown fish scurry away from a mean-looking fish with razor sharp teeth. After the title of the movie flashed across the screen, Luisa smiled and leaned back into the couch. She really did like this movie, it was a children's movie and it never failed to lift her spirits or make her smile. 

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?", Rose said quietly, pulling Luisa's attention from the blue tang fish on the TV screen. Rose poked Luisa's thigh with her sock-covered foot, her eyes turning a soft and gloomy blue. Luisa could see that the red head was longing for a more present company, so she lifted Rose's legs and scooted underneath them, then lowered the woman's legs across her own, resting her hands on Rose's thighs when she finished. She was now closer to Rose, who was now slightly smiling. Luisa drew little circles on the woman's legs with her thumb as she met the blue eyes. The weight of Rose's legs were pulling at the stitches in Luisa's thigh, but she hid the pain well, Rose needed her close. 

"I do. I have a half brother. We have different mothers", Luisa nodded. "His name is Rafael, but I call him Raf for short. It was more suitable for a younger brother", she smiled at Rose. "He's an asshole, but I love him", she added, pursing her lips together. 

Rose laughed at Luisa's obvious annoyance with her brother. "I'm the same. I have a half brother named Derek, who is also-", Rose stopped for a moment and scrunched her face in discomfort as her headache suddenly worsened. 

"Rose?", Luisa watched as Rose lifted her hands to either side of her head and grimaced. Pain and fear were evident in the woman's blue eyes once they finally opened, the wave of pressure in her head slowly receding.

"Rose? Are you alright?", Luisa's tone was more stern this time, laced with concern.

"Ah, that hurt. My head ache got really bad for a second", Rose breathed as she lay her head back down onto the pillow behind her.

"Okay, maybe we should go to bed then. It's getting late and we've both been through a lot today. Sleep will definitely do you some good" Luisa suggested. Rose nodded, lifting her legs off of Luisa and swinging them onto the floor to sit up. She blinked a couple times and then stood up slowly. Luisa watched the woman and mimicked her actions, she could see that Rose obviously wasn't doing well. 

"Damn it', Rose muttered as her body swayed slightly. Luisa rushed to her side, throwing an arm around the woman's waist and pulling Rose's arm around her shoulders, holding her up. 

"I've got you", Luisa said as she helped Rose to her room and laid her in her bed. 

"Everything is wobbling. I can't see straight", Rose admitted with a frown, looking up at Luisa who was standing next to her bed. 

"That's normal", Luisa assured. "Where are your PJs?"

"Tanks are in the cabinet by the door and shorts should be in the drawer next to the tanks", Rose pointed at the cabinet, but in reality, she was pointing to the mirror on the wall above the cabinet.

Luisa tossed Rose a white tank top and a pair of black tight shorts, then went and stood outside the room and waited for Rose to change. Luisa had already seen Rose half naked when they were in the elevator, but now that the situation was over, things were a little different. Maybe the reason they had almost had sex then, was because their veins were pumped full of adrenaline, maybe they were both seeking comfort or maybe it was just an 'in the heat of the moment' type of thing. Now that everything had calmed down, it was like the slate had been wiped clean and everything that had happened between them had been washed away, so Luisa kept a bit of distance. Rose might be thinking differently now that her head was clear, Rose might not even like her that way at all. Maybe the intensity of the situation they had been in, made Luisa seem attractive to Rose at the time. It was hard to tell where the two of them stood now. Although, Rose had kissed her in her temporary bedroom earlier, so maybe she did like her? Well, one thing was for certain, Luisa definitely had feelings for Rose. 

Luisa was balancing all these thoughts in her head, trying to figure out their situation, when she heard a knock on the wall coming from Rose's room.

"Is everything alright?", Luisa asked as she poked her head in the door.

"I can't get my blanket", Rose sighed. The blanket was at the end of her bed, while Rose was shivering near the top of her bed in her PJs.

Luisa grabbed the blanket and draped it over Rose. "There you go", Luisa's voice was quiet as she tucked Rose in. "If you need anything during the night, just shout, ok?"

"I don't want to wake you up, though", Rose frowned. 

"Don't worry about it. Please Rose, wake me up if you need anything"

"Fine", Rose tried to convince Luisa, but her words didn't even convince herself. She wouldn't wake Luisa. If she had a problem, she could handle it herself. 

Luisa turned off Rose's light, then went into the main room to turn off the movie they'd been watching. When the apartment was dark, she went back into the hallway and into her own bedroom, which was across from Rose's. Luisa put on her PJs, turned off her bedroom light, then tucked herself under the covers of her temporary bed. She closed her eyes and waited for her thoughts to quiet so she could sleep. The exhaustion of the day quickly took hold of her body and she fell asleep within seconds of closing her eyes. 

* * *

 

Luisa flung herself upright, her heart was racing and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She held herself in a sitting position as she waited for her breathing to return to normal. The scary dream responsible for her current state, replayed in her mind as she calmed herself down. When all her vitals finally returned to normal, she looked at the clock on the night table next to the bed. 

"2:18 am", her voice wavered with the still-present shock and fear. Luisa began to shiver as the cool air around her met the sweat on her body. Luisa looked at the bedroom door for a moment as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the bed sheets. _I wonder if Rose is going through the same thing_ , she thought to herself. Luisa looked around the dark room as a couple more tear slid down her cheeks, she didn't want to be alone. The brunette huffed as she slowly stood up from her bed, grimacing as the stitches in her leg pulled at her skin, and walked quietly towards Rose's bedroom. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. School was crazy, but luckily now it's reading week!!  
> This chapter is almost completely smut.... oops ;)
> 
> I didn't proof read it, so I apologize in advance if it's messy

"Ah!", Luisa quietly shrieked as she grabbed her throbbing toe. The door to Rose's room was smaller than she thought. Luckily, the noise hadn't woken the sleeping woman. Luisa held her toe until most of the pain ebbed away, then continued into Rose's room.

She was trying to be as quiet as possible as she slowly put one knee onto the bed. Suddenly Rose sat up and screamed, startling Luisa, who fell backwards onto the floor.

"Rose! Rose, it's me", Luisa said with a hand on her chest, feeling her own heart beat while trying to catch her breath. She sat up on the floor, her eyes looking for the other woman.

"You scared the crap out of me", Rose huffed. The lamp next to her bed lit up as she flicked the switch. Rose leaned over the edge of her bed to look at Luisa who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just, um", Luisa trailed off, not knowing what to say. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Rose noticed the dark circles around the brunettes red eyes, she'd been crying.

"You had another bad dream, didn't you?", Rose asked, her voice much softer now in an effort to comfort Luisa.

"Yeah. This is the second time now and it was the exact same dream", Luisa frowned. Rose sighed, she didn't like seeing the brunette sad, so she patted the spot next to her on her bed. Luisa had slept better in her arms after the first nightmare, so maybe it would work again this time.

"Are you sure?", Luisa asked, not wanting to make the redhead uncomfortable.

"Of course", Rose smiled, "Come here".

"Okay", Luisa smiled back at Rose and climbed under the covers. Luisa's smile grew when Rose did the unexpected and snuggled up to her from behind, making Luisa her little spoon by throwing an arm around the brunette's waist. Luisa sighed happily as she was being wrapped up in the warmth of Rose's body. Rose reached over Luisa to turn off the light, then pulled Luisa in even closer so that the smaller woman was pressed firmly against her body. The two of them fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Rays of morning sun pieced through the blinds of Rose's bedroom window, waking the red head from her deep sleep. Rose groaned as she was about to stretch, but opened both her eyes when she realized she couldn't move her body. She was being pinned down by something heavy. Luisa. Sometime during the night, Luisa must've rolled on top of her. She looked down to see Luisa's head resting on her chest, just beneath her chin. Brown locks of hair were tangled in a mess, covering most of Luisa's face.

Rose ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, playing with the soft (yet messy) brown locks. She then leaned down, her cheek pressed against the smaller woman's forehead, "Luisa", she whispered. Rose tucked the last couple stray locks of brown hair behind Luisa's ear.

"Luisa", Rose whispered again. Luisa let out a quiet groan and stretched out her legs.

"Luisa", Rose whispered a third time, then placed a hand on Luisa's back and began gently running it up and down her spine in a soothing motion. Luisa smacked her lips a couple times before opening her left eye.

"There you are", Rose chuckled. Luisa smiled cheekily without opening her eyes, making Rose laugh again.

"How did you sleep?", Rose whispered.

"Great! No nightmares", Luisa's voice was raspy from sleep.

"I guess that makes me your cure", Rose smiled, grazing her lips against the shell of Luisa's ear.

"I guess so", Luisa smiled. She was only half paying attention, her brain was still foggy.

"I guess that also means you'll be in my bed for the next two nights", Rose grinned. Luisa opened both her eyes at the comment. At that moment, she suddenly realized that the mattress beneath her was moving. It was slowly moving up and down in a timed rhythm. Luisa pushed up onto her elbows and was suddenly face to face with Rose. The moving mattress was Rose and it had been moving as Rose was breathing. Luisa smirked a little as she met Rose's eyes.

"The truth is, I sleep better with you too", Rose admitted. Luisa couldn't help but smile. "Is that okay?", Rose asked as she studied Luisa's face.

"Is what okay?", Luisa raised an eyebrow, her previously foggy brain hadn't processed the conversation they'd been having until now.

"If you sleep with me", Rose clarified with a chuckle, her cheeks gaining a colour that matched her name.

"I would like that too", Luisa blurted out a little louder and faster than she should have. Rose smiled as she tucked a fallen piece of hair back behind Luisa's ear, then ran her hands down the sides of Luisa's body to rest them on her hips. They held each other's gaze for a while before Luisa finally broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?", she whispered.

"Of course"

"That stuff that happened in the elevator", Luisa began "Why?"

"I might ask you the same thing", Rose deflected the difficult question, throwing it back at Luisa.

"Because I wanted you", Luisa admitted. 

"I see", Rose smiled as she squeezed Luisa's hips playfully. Luisa laughed and without a second thought, leaned down and kissed the woman beneath her. She had been wanting to kiss the redhead since they came into the apartment. Luisa had been thinking about the events that had transpired between them in the elevator and then again in the hospital bed and wanted so badly to continue where they'd left off. She wanted to be with Rose in every way possible. 

Rose responded by wrapping her arms around Luisa's waist, pulling their bodies even closer than they already were and slotting Luisa's legs between her own. The closeness didn't last long however, as Luisa quickly pulled away and rolled off of Rose. 

"Ah. My leg", Luisa gasped. The stitches had caught slightly on the fabric of Rose's pajamas, pulling them painfully. Luisa pulled the covers of Rose's bed back to see that the cut on her leg had cried a couple red tears.

"Are you alright?", Rose peeked over Luisa's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine", Luisa reassured as she grabbed a tissue and stained it red. After she was done, she grabbed the sheets and burrito'd herself back into them, next to Rose. 

Rose raised an eyebrow when Luisa suddenly burst out laughing. "What?", she asked, confused.

"Your sheets! They're roses!", she laughed as she pointed at the little flowers on the fabric.

"I like roses", Rose smiled as she shrugged.

"Oh my god", Luisa shook her head as she leaned in and kissed Rose, picking up where they had left off. The smaller woman gently rolled herself back on top as they kissed. Luisa ran her tongue over Rose's lips and smiled into the kiss when Rose almost immediately granted her access.  Their tongues smoothed together in a seemingly choreographed dance. Luisa was careful around Rose's face, she didn't want to further injure the poor woman, so every action and every advance that she made was gentle. Luisa only broke the kiss because her lungs were screaming for air, but within seconds, their lips were fused back together.

Rose's hands made their way back down to Luisa's hips, once again pulling their bodies close together. Luisa grabbed the hem of Rose's shirt and inched it slowly up her body, exploring every inch of Rose's freckle dusted skin with her hands as she went. She took her time to dip in every curve and feel every rib bone. Rose's skin was soft and warm beneath Luisa's cold hands, making Rose shiver slightly under the electrifying touch. Rose arched her back to help Luisa remove her shirt. 

"Seriously?", Luisa raised an eyebrow at Rose. 

"What?" 

"Your bra has roses on it too", Luisa laughed. She then began peppering small kisses down Rose's jawline. 

"I told you, I like them", Rose smiled, arching her neck up as Luisa nipped lightly around the area. The red head gasped slightly as the sensitive skin was pinched between Luisa's teeth, then soothed with her tongue. 

Rose's hands had found their way beneath Luisa's shirt, lifting it up over her head and tossing it off the bed. When their bare skin touched, Luisa could've swore she felt an actual electric shock.

Rose's hands slid up Luisa's soft tanned back, feeling every vertebrae of Luisa's spine until they reached an obstruction. Rose undid the clasp of the green bra and pulled the straps down Luisa's arms. The piece of clothing soon joined their shirts on the floor. Luisa sat up and moved to straddle Rose's hips. 

"You're beautiful", Rose breathed as she eyed Luisa up and down. 

"I know", Luisa smirked as she leaned down and continued lacing kisses down Rose's sternum, but before long, she sat back up and looked at the woman beneath her. 

"This needs to go", she said in an almost commanding voice as she looked at Rose's rose patterned bra. The redhead reached behind her back and undid the clasp and threw the garment off the bed. After doing so, she noticed a sudden change in Luisa. Her eyes became a darker shade of brown and they narrowed. The way she looked at Rose was something animalistic. Luisa didn't waste any time, immediately filling her mouth with Rose's already already hard nipple. She grazed it gently with her teeth as she rolled the other between her fingers. Rose let a slight moan escape her lips as the actions sent lights surges down between her legs. 

Luisa laced kisses down one breast and up the other, then ran her tongue over the nipple. Needing a better angle, the brunette moved her body and slotted her legs between Rose's once again. The touch of the smaller woman's leg on Rose's center relieved some of the pressure that had been building there, causing another moan to escape Rose's lips. The touch of Luisa's leg wasn't enough, so to further relieve some of the pressure, she began gently moving against the woman's thigh. The brunette took notice and pushed her leg into Rose a little harder as she continued lavishing the woman's breasts with the attention that they deserved. 

"Luisa", Rose moaned as she arched her back. Rose continued rolling and swaying her hips into Luisa's leg until Luisa interrupted the motion by dragging her fingers gently down Rose's stomach and stopped at the hem of her shorts. Rose looked down to see Luisa smirking up at her. Luisa seductively pulled Rose's shorts down. 

"You've got to be kidding me", Luisa laughed. "More?". Luisa traced the small rose on Rose's panties with her fingers, making Rose grip the bed sheets. Luisa watched the woman squirm under her touch, which turned her on more than words could tell. 

"Luisa, please", Rose husked.

Luisa's fingers left the rose and and continued down the fabric until she reached a damp spot between the other woman's legs. Luisa placed a kiss on the inside of Rose's thigh before taking the waistband of her underwear between her teeth and sliding them down her legs. Rose was becoming more and more impatient with each passing second. She longed for Luisa. She had wanted Luisa since she first saw her that day in the courts. She had never seen someone so bold and confident and she couldn't help but be attracted to it. Rose was tired of waiting to have Luisa, she wanted her now. 

Luisa trailed kisses up the inside of Rose's thigh as she ran her hands up the outsides. 

"Fuck me", Rose pleaded. After the first two times they'd almost had sex had been interrupted, Rose was more impatient than ever to have Luisa now. The aching Rose felt was like none other and it could only be soothed by the woman who was currently between her legs. 

Luisa slowly ran her finger through Rose's folds, coating them in arousal. She then looked up at Rose, flashing a cocky grin before plunging her fingers inside her. The tempo was slow at first as she curled her fingers in all the right ways, but didn't last long. The pace quickened. Rose was writhing on the sheets, gaining her a thin sheen of sparkling sweat that covered her skin. She could feel something building within her that needed desperately to be let out. 

Luisa replaced her fingers with her tongue, licking and sucking at the nerve endings that lay hidden between Rose's folds. The red head moved one of her hands to tangle it in Luisa's hair, anchoring her right where she needed her, the other hand remained clamped around the bed sheets, knuckles turning white. The brunettes tongue slid inside the red head. Needing sweet release, Rose began bucking her hips up into Luisa's face, sending her tongue deeper. 

"Fuck, Lu", Rose cried. She was so close and Luisa could see that, so she added her thumb to stimulate the small bundle of nerves. 

"Oh god", Rose yelped as she was thrown over the edge and into a screaming orgasm. Luisa felt Rose's muscles tense around her tongue as she rode the waves of pleasure. Rose's eyes were closed but her lips were agape. Luisa kept going to help her ride the orgasm as long as possible, but stopped when Rose finally lay still on the bed. The brunette sucked her fingers clean and wiped her face before crawling up the mattress and pulling Rose close. 

Luisa ran her fingers through Rose's hair and lay sweet kisses on her shoulder until the redhead regained her voice and her movements. 

"Hi", Rose smiled, not knowing what else to say after having experienced one of the best orgasms of her life. 

"Hey", Luisa chuckled, then placed a kiss on Rose's jaw line. Rose smiled and pulled Luisa in for a real kiss, tasting herself on Luisa's lips. 

"I think I'm recovered enough. Your turn", Rose pushed Luisa onto her back and swung her leg over, straddling Luisa's hips. Luisa smiled, she had never wanted a woman more than she did Rose at this very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome.  
> You can find me on twitter at : @AgentCarterSSR I don't bite!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments are greatly encouraged!!


End file.
